


Exposed

by toyourliking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Life modeling, M/M, Mild Language, Public Nudity, Rating May Change, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyourliking/pseuds/toyourliking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel about sitting still for 3 hours?”<br/>"What."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3! It's un-beta'd, and I apologise for them all being so horribly OOC.

It was Levi’s day off, and he was planning on using the time to sleep and maybe watch TV, basically do fuck all, but his stupid ass boyfriend had to ruin everything.  
Erwin had only been out of the bedroom for 10 minutes before he came barging back in, phone clutched in one hand and the other failing to keep his towel from falling down.

“Levi?”

A muffled ‘yes’ came from under the quilt.

“How do you feel about sitting still for 3 hours?”

-

An hour later Levi was unhappily following Erwin from their car to a dreary looking 3 story building. Levi had never been there before, but he’d heard enough about it from Erwin to know what to expect: brick walls, an almost permanent chill, and free tea and coffee. Levi was only looking forward to the latter. Erwin held the door open for him, and motioned towards the reception desk to the right. The woman behind it appeared kind, but had a sort of maniacal glint in her eyes. An artist thing, Levi figured; Erwin looked like that sometimes.

“Ah ha! I bet you’re Levi!” the woman grinned and handed him a red badge with ‘visitor’ on it “Try not to be nervous, I used to model years ago and it was always fine. Except for the one time my per-“  
“Oversharing, Hanji” interrupted Erwin, trying to hide a smile, before gripping Levi’s hand and guiding him upstairs. Levi didn’t question why the woman knew who he was or why he was there, but he figured Erwin must have texted ahead or something.  
The classroom was on the top floor and had a beautiful view of the city. Erwin had reassured Levi that no one on the street would be about to see him up here, but he was still nervous about strangers peering in. Regardless, Levi decided to undress whilst the room was free of students. He folded his jumper and track pants next to his bag and quickly slid on his thick dressing gown; the room was freezing. Erwin had already turned on the heating, but he’d also gotten out three space heaters to place around a cane chair with white sheets draped over it and soft looking pillows.

“The students will be here soon, it’s a pretty big class for the size of the room so you may feel a bit crowded, nothing to fret over though.”

Levi just nodded, words honestly failing him. He was going to be naked, under a spotlight, and not in a sexy way. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his body, far from it, but he was not comfortable being this vulnerable and open, only Erwin had that pleasure. Speaking of Erwin, he had crossed the room to wrap his arms around Levi, and to give him a small kiss on the top of his head.

“You’ll be fine.”

Levi scoffed; of course he would be fine! It wasn’t like someone was going to pull a knife on him, or worse, laugh. He would be perfectly fine and safe. This didn’t stop him though from hugging Erwin harder, before letting go to allow the man to finish preparing the classroom.

Slowly students started to trickle in to the room, setting up their easels and other equipment. One girl was munching on a croissant, and a short blond boy was fretting over his paper, which was apparently the wrong sort. Erwin happily ducked out of the room and into the supply locker across the hall, leaving Levi to stand awkwardly near the cupboard next to the door. None of the students were paying him any mind, and for that he was grateful. There were 10 students in the room and Levi was praying that was it, any more and he might just run off.

Erwin returned holding a piece of grey paper, which he past to the blond boy before addressing the class.  
“Okay, thank you for all being here today. Now I hope you all have both white conte and willow charcoal, but if you don’t there’s some you can borrow in that cupboard over there” he pointed to the cupboard next to Levi, who shuffled nervously “And speaking of things over there, your model today is the lovely Levi.”  
Levi rolled his eyes at the introduction, but the class still smiled and gave a couple of quiet ‘hello’s.

“But before we start drawing, could you all get out your homework.”

The class almost seemed to snap to attention before they all rushed to their folders or carry tubes. Erwin seemed to exude a strong sense of command which his class respected, and Levi was impressed. He zoned out though as Erwin went over homework with the students, he wasn’t too interested in listening to stuff like “heavy hands”, “conte doesn’t smudge”, and “overall proportion”. He snapped out of it though as Erwin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

“Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The building in this fic is vaguely based on the art school I go to, and I planned the whole fic during my life drawing class on Friday. It was mostly out of a want for a more attractive model and a better teacher tbh.  
> So yeah. I dunno, if people like it I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm sorry this took so long, art school started back up on the 26th so I've been super busy; or at least busier than I expected I would be. Also sorry for how short and awful this is, to make up for it I added a dash of fluff.

Levi let out a heavy breath and walked towards the chair. He took off his dressing gown and placed it behind the chair before sitting down. The heaters had made the room pleasantly warm so he wasn’t too worried about his body making a fool of him. Erwin instructed him to cross his left foot over his right, and place his right hand on the middle of his thigh, before he adjusted the lamp above him.

“I know you’re all used to larger models, but I’m sure you’re all capable of drawing someone much smaller.”

Levi scowled at that, but he remembered Erwin telling him that the usual two models they have are both middle aged mothers, and compared to Levi’s sinewy frame are much easier to draw. Nervousness dissipated as Levi closed his eyes and concentrated on the scratch of charcoal on paper. He didn’t let himself relax, however, he didn’t want to start to sink into the chair and ruin the kids’ drawings. He thought of them as kids, but there wasn’t anyone younger than 18 and there and maybe one or two mature aged students.

Levi listened to Erwin walking around the room, correcting some students and giving a small ‘yep, good’ to others. He at least seemed to be a gentle teacher, but he could see the kids were scared of angering him, especially evident with the way students rushed to get their homework earlier.

Levi knew Erwin had been exaggerating with the "sitting still for 3 hours", but was still surprised when just over an hour and a half had passed in 20 minute intervals (Levi was made to stretch and stand every 20 minutes to get the blood flowing and prevent cramps), he thought he would at least be sitting for an hour at a time.

Erwin informed the class that it was time for a break and the students had filed out into the common room. Erwin asked Levi if he wanted anything, he could go out and sit with the kids if he wanted to, but Levi declined. Erwin's brow creased and he exited slightly hesitantly with a quick "back in a second". Levi tugged his dressing gown back on and contemplated what to do for those 15 minutes. He did consider going out and talking with the students, but Levi figured he’d wander around the classroom and look at the students work instead. He wasn't really one for conversation anyway. Some of the student’s drawings were still just lines (‘gridding’ Erwin had called it) but were already very telling of what the completed drawing would be. Others had moved on further, however, and had started to put in the sharp angles and soft curves of Levi’s body.

Levi heard the door open and close, but not before he heard a distant wail that sounded like “GRIDDING!” followed by a soft thunk, and watched as Erwin approached him, holding a small mug of black coffee.

“Some of these students are fucking awful.”

Erwin chuckled and moved behind Levi to see which drawing he was looking at.

“Ah, yes well Eren isn’t what I’d call _thorough_ with his measuring.”

He could say that again; the picture was at least twice as wide as it should be, and everything had been drawn in darkly and thickly, meaning it would be nearly impossible to erase any mistakes.

“He’s keen though,” said Erwin as he moved to an easel two to the left “Marco on the other hand is doing quite well.”

It was true, there wasn’t much there apart from a slew of lines, but what he had drawn in was fairly accurate. Levi felt quite flattered by it, actually, which was more than he could say about some of the others.

The one by the girl who was eating before class (Sasha, Levi had heard Erwin call her) was entirely without gridding, Levi couldn’t even see marks of erased charcoal, and it looked lumpy and awkward. The boy between Marco and Eren (John or James, something like that, Levi thought) had produced something only slightly better than Eren’s, but was at least drawn softly. Alternatively, the blond boy (Armin) was almost finished, and his seemed almost entirely accurate aside from the face which he had left blank.

The two of them silently sat together in the furthest corner, Erwin's arm around Levi's waist. Levi knew Erwin didn't feel at all bad for roping him into this, and he frankly didn't care at this point; he was always one to show off anyway. Relaxing, Levi stole sips of Erwin's coffee and Erwin stole kisses.

 

Time caught up however and Erwin gave Levi a gentle peck on the cheek and squeezed his hand just as the students started drifting back in. Levi carefully folded his dressing gown again and Erwin coached him back into position and set the timer, reassuring Levi that there was only about an hour left. If Levi were honest, he didn’t mind at this point, he was strangely comfortable under the student’s scrutinising gazes.

The hour passed with no issues and more stretching. Levi stood awkwardly in his dressing gown as Erwin got the students to put the work down the front for them to do a group critique. Noticing how out of place his partner looked, Erwin gently motioned to Levi.

“You can go to the toilets to get dressed if you want; they’re just down the hall.”

Erwin smiled as Levi picked his clothes quickly and made sure his dressing gown was on securely before exiting the classroom. Erwin turned back around to address the students.

“So, this will be a three week project.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That may or may not be a sequel hook, and I apologise again for how short and rushed this chapter is, I'm none too happy with it.

**Author's Note:**

> The building in this fic is vaguely based on the art school I go to, and I planned the whole fic during my life drawing class on Friday. It was mostly out of a want for a more attractive model and a better teacher tbh.  
> So yeah. I dunno, if people like it I'll continue.


End file.
